


We Will Be Together No Matter What!!

by lukmaniah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Overcomes Everything, M/M, RokuSor, RokuSora, Romance, Roxas is Seme, SoRox, SomebodyXNobody, Sora is Uke, SoraXRoxas, Soroku, Twilight Town, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is inspired by a SoRoku picture by Sonala entitled 'This Time Will Be Together'.</p><p>Sora loved Roxas very much but they lived in different world. He realised that he had to find way so they both can be truly together. Suddenly, Sora did a crazy thing that made his wish truly granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Be Together No Matter What!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Time Will Be Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166108) by Sonala. 



**Sora’s Bedroom, Twilight Town.**

It has been long time after Sora and his friends defeated Xemnas at the final battle. The world has safe again and there are no threats from Heartless and Nobodies to threaten people’s life. Sora, Kairi and Riku were happily returned to their home in Destiny Island while King Mickey, Donald and Goofy also returned to Disney Castle and reunite with Queen Minnie and other comrades.

However, a few days after that, Sora suddenly made a decision where he wanted to stay in Twilight Town for long time. At first, Riku and Kairi were very confused as they reluctant to let him go. But he told them that he just wanted to clear his mind. They knew that there was the other reason why he would make such a decision, and it was all obvious. His heart was longing to that place, where another person was merging inside him, Sora’s Nobody, Roxas.

He used the gummi ship to travel to Twilight Town. When he arrived there, the gummi ship landed him at front of Station Plaza. For the first moment he arrived there, the environment filled with peace and breezy feelings. He quickly ran to the Usual Spot and directly met with the trio, Hayner, Pence and Olette.

“I want to stay here for a long time.” Said Sora with a brief purpose.

They became curious as Hayner asked him, “Wow, it’s a great pleasure for you to be here. But, may we know why you want to stay here?”

He actually had a subtle purpose for being here. But he pretended not coming to this town because of that thing. He created another reason, “Uhh, you know…vacation. I want to clear my mind for a while.” He scratched his back as he giggled lightly.

They were very happy with the reason. More happily when Pence supported his ‘pretended’ purpose, “I agree with you, Sora. Since you’re very busy saving the world from the darkness, I think you need a lot of refreshment sometimes.” So the others also agreed with him.

Olette suddenly thought about accommodation, “But, Sora…where do you want to stay? I mean…accommodation.”

Sora scratched his back again, clueless, “Uhh, hehe…about that…”

The trio giggled lightly at the clueless keyblade wielder. Finally, Hayner said, “Follow me, Sora. I just have one place for you, so you can stay here as long as you want.”

The trio escorted Sora to the Station Height where they met with a male shopkeeper. It seemed that the shopkeeper also handled the accommodation matter, where typically the people would say, Hotel. Then, the shopkeeper brought them to a building that seemed was fully owned by him. He kept escorting them to the upstairs where they reached at the top floor. At front of them, there was a door with starry symbol glass image. The shopkeeper took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

“Here is the room that I can offer to you. I may be small but it fit enough for a person.” Said the shopkeeper. Sora entered inside the room, he stunned a bit when he saw the room. It was the same room as where his Nobody stayed in the Virtual Twilight Town.

_‘It still same as his ‘virtual’ room.’_

“So, what is your decision?”

Sora asked him back, “Umm, If I want to stay here for a long time, how is the payment?”

The shopkeeper replied with a wide smile, “You can rent this room at the reasonable price, 150 munny per month.”

Sora agreed with the price, and thus he accepted the offer, “It seems really reasonable for me. I will take it.”

After an agreement has been made, Sora paid the first month rent to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper accepted the payment and then he said, “Well, have a nice stay here. And welcome to Twilight Town.” He left the room, leaving him and the trio.

Pence said, “Well, you have got your room. You seems really liked this room, I see?”

Sora nodded, “Of course, this room is completely a right place for me. Thanks guys…”

Then, Hayner patted his shoulders as he said, “If you feel bored, we’re always available in our Usual Spot.”

“Thanks!! I will!!”

**…**

He stared at the windows, watching the moon as the train passed through the rail track. He leaned his head on his hand, staring peacefully. Since, he found out that Roxas was his Nobody during after defeating Saíx. He felt a strong connection between him and it got stronger after they both were met face to face during the final battle. Now, he felt that he really missed him so much. Everyday, he kept placing his hand on his chest, indicating how he really wanted to meet Roxas.

The truth was, he’s not just really missed him. But, he began falling in love with him. Even though, it was impossible for a Nobody to love somebody because it was a true fate of a Nobody, he doesn’t have a heart.

But Sora really wanted to meet with him and wanted to be with him for long time.

He placed his hand on his chest again, looking at his chest. He said with a sad tone, “Roxas…when we can meet each other again? I….just…missed you very much.”

Suddenly, a familiar voice replied to his question, “I’m always with you, don’t you know, Sora?”

Sora turned back as he got surprised with a voice that came from nowhere. He looked around his room and saw no one with him. That made him felt very confused as he really wanted to search for the source of the voice. He climbed out from the bed.

“Where are you?” Asked Sora.

“Try to think where the voice could be heard if the owner of the voice is nowhere to be found. You’re really smart, Sora…think…” The voice answered.

Sora kept searching for the voice source. But he finally found the source when he looked at the mirror. He got very happy that he couldn’t express from himself because, he just met with a person that he really missed most.

“Roxas!!!” Yelled Sora as he walked closer towards the mirror. He touched the mirror, where he imaginably touching Roxas’s face.

Roxas smiled widely as he greeted him, “How’re you doing, my Somebody?”

“Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…” Sora was completely speechless, as the tears started flowing from his eyes.

**…**

“You know we’re from different world, right? You’re from the pure light, and I am from the pure darkness. You’re a Somebody, and I am just your Nobody.” Said Roxas sadly.

Sora tried to refute his words. He fought back, “You’re totally wrong, Roxas. We’re meant to be…and we will always be together. It doesn’t matter if you’re from the darkness, but there’s no such obstacles from being together.”

Roxas still felt uncertain, “You have a heart. I am just a person without a heart and…not being supposed to exist.”

“Y-You don’t love…me?” Now the keyblade wielder was in the verge of cry.

Roxas smiled loving at him, “I-I…don’t know, Sora. How I can feel love, if I don’t have heart. Maybe I love you, Sora. But, I can’t feel how the actual love is…”

“Roxas….I love you…” He started crying.

“I wish I could feel the love, Sora. But…I’m sorry…”

Sora felt hopeless. However, he didn’t blame Roxas for not returning the feeling to him. He just doesn’t have heart that caused him can’t feel any feelings. He began to understand.

“Roxas…..” But, Roxas has disappeared from the mirror. Sora slide down on the floor as he kept crying. He felt very sad and hopeless. “What should I do?”

He thought it for a long moment until finally he got an idea, “I can’t let you being a dreadful reflection of mine anymore. I must do something…”

He quickly left the room and headed to the Station and took a purple train that led him to a famous master in everything. He was Master Yen Sid, the King’s teacher.

**…**

“Please, Master Yen Sid, give me at least a way how to bring him here. I can’t let Roxas being my reflection anymore. I just need him here…” He felt desperate, demanding an answer from Yen Sid.

“There’s no way that I can help you, Sora. You can’t simply bring a person who does not suppose to exist in the real world. It is the fate of a Nobody.” Master Yen Sid’s answer made Sora felt very disappointed.

Sora began crying again as if he couldn’t control the tears anymore. Yen Sid realised that Sora really loved Roxas very much that he would do anything to bring him back. Sora kneeled down, sobbing.

“Please….does haven’t any other way to bring him here?”

Yen Sid stood up and walked closer to the keyblade wielder. He gripped both of his shoulders and help him stood. He asked, “You do…love him very much?”

He just nodded.

The Master smiled broadly, when he also realised that the love couldn’t being defeated by any difficulties. Finally, he made an answer.

“Just believe into your deep heart. There is a huge light inside your heart. If you can reach that light, then…the opportunity to bring him here would be very higher. I can’t guarantee that way can make it. But your heart is very stronger than any other people. Just…believe it.”

Sora wiped off his tears as he nodded. He got the point of what the Master wanted him to do. He started to smile, thinking of a small hope that he could bring him here.

“Thank you, Master Yen Sid. I know exactly what you want me to do. Break the barrier between us two with the light that I had inside my heart.”

Master nodded, “Because, Roxas…has also hold a little light inside you.”

**…**

He waited every single time, waiting for Roxas to appear back as a reflection. Sora really put his whole faith, hoping that Roxas wouldn’t be his mere reflection forever. As being expected, Roxas re-appeared on the mirror.

“Sora, we meet again.”

Sora didn’t repond to his greeting, making Roxas felt confused with his reaction. He tried again, “Sora? Are you alright..”

Sora stood in front of the mirror, facing Roxas. Then, he began closing his eyes as he focus deeper inside his heart. Miraculously, Roxas started to feel strange from inside his body.

“Why I feel….strange?”

Sora opened his eyes and he smiled looking at his handsome boyfriend in front of him. He said, “Roxas, from now on. You don’t have to become my reflection anymore. You’re a darkness and I am a light…same goes you’re a half and I’m another half. Even though in front of us, there is a strong barrier. As long we hold up to each other, the barrier will destroy for once and for all.”

Roxas felt more confused, “Sora?!”

The keyblade wielder began clenching his hand into a strong fist. Without a single warning for a Nobody, he quickly punched the mirror, causing the mirror destroyed like a strong destruction. Roxas felt shocked with a sudden reaction from his Somebody, who just breaking the mirror. The mirror has completely broken but amazingly, the reflection didn’t broken. Roxas still standing firmly with the room reflection.

“S-Sora?”

Sora’s hand got a few scratches with bloods. His left cheek also got affected too but only a scratch. He looked at the mirror and saw Roxas still standing there. He felt very happy because, it really worked.

“Roxas!!!”

Roxas moved his hand towards the mirror to see if he can passed through the mirror. His hand was REALLY passing through the mirror. He felt so happy that he finally able to live as a complete self in the real world. He began climbing on the mirror, passing through the reflection and he reached to the reality.

“Sora…I-I’m here...I’m really here..”

Sora somehow suddenly became weak, as the blood kept flowing out from the scratches. He said weakly, “I-I’m glad that…you’re here.” He then fell down.

Roxas got shocked, “SORA!!!” He quickly captured him as he made him lying down on his arm. He said in worried, “Sora…Sora, are you alright?”

Sora looked at his face, as he cupped his face. Finally, he could feel the softness on Roxas’s skin. The real Roxas in the real world. He smiled and nodded, as he replied, “I’m alright…just, I used a lot of energy to break off the mirror.”

The Nobody tried to wipe off the bloods on his hand. Actually, he quite angry at him for being a crazy person, destroying the mirror just to bring himself here. He said, “You’re really stupid, Sora. You shouldn’t do such a stupid thing just…to be with me.”

“I love you, Roxas….I love you..” That’s the only answer that Sora could give to him.

Roxas turned smiling, as he finally kissed him for the first time, in a real way, “Before you break off the mirror, suddenly I felt strange inside of me. It felt like, something is beating inside. And, suddenly I could feel a feeling that what you said to me….love.”

Sora smiled, “I gave you half of my heart. Now it is duplicating inside us and finally, you get your own whole heart. As same as I am too...”

He said again, “Roxy, I couldn’t imagine the life without you. I mean, we’ve met each other during the final battle but I don’t think that it was just a normal meet. Since I saw you for the first time, I was amazed that my Nobody would be a handsome person and…brave. You know, you have inherited a lot of traits from myself. That would make us even and…connected to each other. You’re not my Nobody anymore…you’re..my first love of my first, Somebody.”

Roxas kissed him again with more passion and tender, where Sora also returned the same kiss, that made him feel more safer and secured under him.

“You…have protect a lot of people, Sora. From now on, let me honoured myself…to protect you from any threats. I will protect you until my last breathe. I love you too, Sora.”

Sora finally got the wish that he wanted most. Now, he don’t have to feel worried anymore because where ever he was, there will have a person who will protecting him. His own Nobody, his own ex-Nobody, and finally, his first love, Roxas.

“And by the way, thanks for giving me such an adorable nickname, Roxy. Only you can call me with that name.”

**_Finally, Somebody and Nobody got connected to each other…for a long time._ **

**…**

“You know what, Sora? This town is meant too much to me.” Said Roxas as he licked his sea-salt ice cream while he watching the sunset with his new lover, Sora. While the other hands were intertwining each other.

Sora nodded as he also licked his ice cream too, “I know…this town was used to be your…’other’ town, remember?”

_“Yes, it is true…”_

**_The End…_ **

 


	2. Return to Destiny Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora decides to return back to his own homeland, Destiny Island. But of course with his new boyfriend. But once they arrived, Roxas's presence give a different reaction from Riku and Kairi.

Twilight Town is always peaceful as usual. The breezy air together with cold aura filled the whole scenery since it was a town of sunset. This town is also famous with a huge landmark, Twilight Clock Tower that perhaps it can be a place of interest of the citizens. The sunset has made the town more romantic as for couple, dating as they watching the moment. And most interesting, the town is located at the top of the hill from among the other hills.

Since the Heartless and Nobodies have stopped attacking the people, the town has return to peace and they lived happily. Thanks to the magnificent trio who banished the creatures from attacking them, Sora, Donald and Goofy. From chaos, to a harmomious event.

But, Sora has stayed here for about a month. But he's not alone, not along with Donald and Goofy but with his new person who was also a person that very important to him. He resided in the realm of darkness once but Sora has brought him to a new world where he could embrace both elements together. He was Roxas and he was Sora's Nobody that has turned to an Ex-Nobody. And most of all, Roxas is Sora's boyfriend.

Roxas is sitting on the bed while staring at the windows where the sunset is about to begin. The air passing through his blondie spiky hair, feeling cool on his whole body. He is just wearing his usual pajamas where he was used to wear when he was in the Virtual Twilight Town. He bought it when he and Sora were dating at Sandlot, where the Autumn Festival held. He wears it when he only stays at the room.

Sora walks out from the bathroom with his usual clothes. He smiles looking at his boyfriend and it makes him more happy, for having him at his side. Then he says, as if he is greeting him, “Still looking at the sunset, Roxy?”

Roxas looks back. He smiles back at him as he moves off from the windows and crawls closer toward him. He replies, “I love the sunset here. It always recalling me, when i'm still with the Organisations XIII. After I completed a mission, I will sat on the top of the clock tower with Axel and..my other friend, enjoying sea-salt ice cream and watching the sunset. It was the most happiest moment.”

Sora sits beside him, looking down at his hands. He also somewhat can recalls the memories of what Roxad had been through. He says, “I can recall it too. But if I can, I want to forget all of those memories because it left too much emotions.”

The ex-Nobody giggles cheerfully. He just hugs him from behind and leans his head over his right shoulder. He kisses his neck tenderly as he softly whispers,  “I won't let you remember about that. Let it be my memories not yours. Sora, I won’t hurt you with my problems, I promise.”

The brunette seems very enjoyed with the kiss Roxas just gave. He closes his eyes to feel the moment, letting him do that continuously. “Roxas, I know you won’t hurt me. It makes me feel so happy beimg with you.”

**…**

“Roxas, it has been a month we're staying here. I mean, since we're truly together, I forgot about my homeland.” Says Sora, lying on the bed with being cuddled by Roxas.

Roxas listens him saying, “You want to go back to the Island?”

Sora nods sadly, “I know that you will feel sad hearing this news. I…want to visit my home.”

The ex-Nobody smiles as he pecks him on the forehead and grips his hand tighter, “I understand and fully get the point. Home is where the heart is, right?”

“Y-You don’t…feel sad?”

He shakes his head as a wide smile still carving upon his lips. He retorts, “Why would I want to become sad? A month is too long for me and it surely will make you feel longing with your homeland. I won’t get in your way.”

Sora smile in relief. He leans closer into his boyfriend’s chest and snuggles deeply, “Thank you, Roxas. As for return, we will return back here once we have visited the island. I mean, this is your place, isn’t it?”

“Make sure that you prioritise your own happiness first. It is very important..”

Roxas quickly release the embrace and he gets up to make himself clean up. He wear his usual attires and get ready to depart. Sora say, “Welcome to the reality, Roxy..”

They both leave the room and head towards the Station Plaza. When they reach at the middle of the area, suddenly a ray that appear from the sky begin shining on them. With a blink of eye, they disappear from the view, taking them to the Gummi Ship.

“Gummi ship?” Roxas is curious.

Sora nods happily as he replies, “Yes, this is Gummi Ship. We're travelled all over the worlds with this ship when we're on the journey. You know, the conquest of defeating Xemnas.”

“You traveled the worlds by just this ship? It is extremely amazing!!” Roxas get amazed.

 _'Next Destination-Destiny Island..'_ The ship starts blasting like a light speed, heading to the destination in just a few minutes.

**…**

**Destiny Island,**

Once Roxas set his first step, he knows that he had been here long ago. He tells Sora, “Frankly, Sora…I have went here when I was with the Organisation. I remember that i'm sitting on that Paopu Tree…” He points his index finger at the slanted Paopu Tree. Then he continues, “Then I had collected some of the shells as my souvenir.”

Sora holds his hand as he says, “Wow, even though it was an old time, but you still had a refresh memory inside your mind. Unbelievable…”

The blonde simply replies, “Keep the sweetness and throw away the bitterness.”

“You are absolutely right!!”

But suddenly, Riku and Kairi appears and they both are really shock with a person that stand with Sora. Riku quickly summon his keyblade as he tells Kairi and Sora to back off, “Kairi, Sora!!Back off!!What's he doing here? Want to take Sora's heart? I don’t think so..”

Roxas shocks with a sudden welcome that shouldn’t suppose to be. Sora quickly move to his front as he stretches both of his arms, defending him. He says calmly, “Riku…no, he's not a bad person. He is the good person now. I can assure you..”

Kairi feels uncomfortable with his best friend, “But he's a Nobody. I know we both have met each other…with Namine. But he shouldn’t suppose to exist.”

Finally, the brunette starts telling them, “Kairi, Riku..he's a Nobody. But!!He..WAS a Nobody. Now he has his own heart and his own body. I feel very happy to reunite with him back after the final battle. You can't simply blaming him because..i'm the one who brought him here.”

“You gotta be kidding me, Sora. That's why i'm feeling not right when you're going to Twilight Town. Roxas is always YOUR Nobody and he will steal your heart.” Riku still not believe with his story.

Roxas hasn’t show any negative reaction, whether scared or fight back. He still standing firm behind his lover and act calmly. Sora finally finalising the story, “Roxas…is my boyfriend.”

“WHAT?!!!”

**~~**

Sora start telling them how exactly he reunited with Roxas. Kairi and Riku are utterly surprised as they look both of them with disbelief. Sora know that they both will not believe with the story, but he try with his best to convince them. Soon, they start believing him when he tells them about the purpose he went to Twilight Town.

“That's why you decided to travel back to Twilight Town.” Kairi finally get the point as Sora nods. He continues, “Roxas's memory had influenced me very much. But I really missed him too that I wouldn’t be able to get myself right if i'm not making such decision. I'm sorry if Roxas's presence made you both felt uncomfortable.”

Roxas just holding his hand, giving support at his side. Riku notices their hands, so as Kairi. Then Riku speaks, “I don’t think that Sora would be much happier as now if we didn’t let him go that time.” He turns to Roxas and apologise him, “Roxas, i'm so sorry just now. I'm really afraid that you would do something to him, maybe trying to steal his heart. I don’t want the same thing happen again..like we fought each other during that time.”

“And…you both are so cute being together. I just love you both…a tight relationship between Somebody and a Nobody.” Kairi begin to fancy them both.

But Riku had another thought. As a keyblade wielder, “Roxas, Sora may be having a lot of problems since he is the main key to the connection between the memories. Please, protect him as much as you can. Kairi and myself maybe have known him for a long time. But, you’re his nobody…you know him a lot than us. That's my only favour for you..”

Roxas nods with full reassurance, “I had my thousand promises to him before. I will protect him no matter what happen.”

Sora smiles happily with a promise that his boyfriend made. He leans his head over his shoulder as he says, “I know that you can rely on Roxas. And I know I can rely on him too…”

…

After a few hours later, Sora and Roxas decides to spend a bit moment together on the Paopu tree. Like at the Twilight Town, they also have a chance to watch the sunset. It is the most beautiful moment for Roxas because…the sunset is a part from himself. He feels like he just woke up during the sunset while the night will come after that, which is the darkness. But now, he shares both light and dark that makes him more even and more human.

“I love you, Sora. Thank you for convincing them about me. If not, Riku probably will begin a fight with me again.” Says Roxas, leaning down for a kiss on Sora's forehead.

Sora smiles as he replies, “Roxy…you are a good person and you will always be a good person forever. And..I love you too..so much.”

Then suddenly, Roxas thinks about having a game with him, “Hey, Sora..want to test our strength?”

Sora looks at him, “With what?”

“Keyblade battle. We will see who is stronger…”

“Sounds good!!” Sora seems accepting the challenge. He reposition his posture and quickly he jumps off from the tree and lands on the ground. He summons his Kingdom Key. “I am ready to defeat you, Roxas. Come on…where is your keyblades?”

Roxas walks to a place, facing Sora's side. He summons his Oathkeeper and Oblivion and posing himself with a battle posture. He asks, “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes!!”

Then, the battle begin as they start running closer to each other. They begin swinging their keyblades and…

 

The scene change black…

 

**The End…**


	3. THE NEXT SEQUEL...

Hi readers!!--

I'm glad that you liked my SoRoku story so far. I want to say thank you for readers who liked my story very much, and also to readers who gave a lot of kudos to this story. It is really appriciated ^_^

As for it,  **I have wrote the next sequel for this story and it entitled 'Family is The Happiest Thing Ever!'. And it is already available in my profile ^_^. So, I hope you enjoyed with my new story.**

 

**Cheers,**

**The Author...**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a SoRoku picture by Sonala entitled 'This Time Will Be Together'.
> 
> This is the direct link to the picture 
> 
> http://sonala.deviantart.com/art/This-time-will-be-together-261665360


End file.
